


A Lovely Distortion

by Illiad_And_Oddity



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Koujaku's Bad End, M/M, so assume there's a possibility of seeing any and all of the stuff in that bad end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illiad_And_Oddity/pseuds/Illiad_And_Oddity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei had always wanted to meet his brother, but this was not the Aoba he had expected.</p><p>Set in Koujaku's bad end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Distortion

_"I've wanted to meet you," Sei said softly. But he had to be honest, this wasn't the Aoba he had expected to meet._

_He was white from head to toe, the way Sei only was in Scrap. That was their true form, but Aoba wore it openly now. He hadn't before. Sei wondered what had happened after he had reached the tower..._

_"I never knew I had a brother," Aoba said. He smiled, and there was a pained edge to it, "I'm not who you were expecting, though, am I?"_

_"No," Sei shook his head. This was only a piece of his brother. He had been hoping for all of him, "But I'm glad to meet you."_

_Aoba looked taken aback for a moment, then his smile turned brighter, genuinely pleased._

_"Nii-chan...” he pulled Sei into a firm hug and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm glad to meet you, too."_

 

~

 

"Nii-chan, I want to show you something."

That's what Aoba had crooned before taking Sei by the hand and pulling him onto the elevator. They went down a very long way, all the way to the ninth basement. Sei hadn't been down here before, but then, he had rarely left his rooms unless he had to before Aoba had arrived.

Sei had asked Aoba to destroy him, and Aoba had refused outright, though he wasn't exactly cruel about it. Aoba delighted in having a brother, and insisted on spending time with Sei whenever possible. This side of Aoba was interesting, Sei had come to realize. It was his desires and instincts, pure and almost entirely unfettered by forethought or control. If he wanted to laugh, he would laugh long and hard, if he wanted to hurt someone, he would draw blood, and if he wanted to show Sei something, he would drag Sei along without a care as to what Sei wanted.

"Down here," Aoba said happily, turning the corner to a hall filled with empty cells.

Except, they weren't all empty. One was occupied. Sei heard the harsh breathing before he saw the creature in it.

'Creature' was an accurate word, because he didn't quite look human, rather like something that had been human at one time. He was large, with red eyes and a tangled mane of red hair. There were tattoos covering most of his visible skin, and they looked familiar – Toue had  sponsored the research o f a particular tattoo artist once, Sei remembered, but he'd never met the man.

"Koujaku..." Aoba said to the creature in the cage, which snarled at him and lunged forward, to be brought up short by a chain attached to his arms.

"Oh, have you missed me?" Aoba asked. He looked at Sei and smiled. "Isn't he beautiful, Nii-chan?"

In an odd way, he was, but Sei thought the creature seemed more sad than beautiful.

"Who is he?" Sei asked.

"Koujaku," Aoba said, "I tried to do Scrap on him and I made a mistake, so now he's like this." There was a momentary sad look in Aoba's eyes, but it was gone so quickly Sei almost wasn't sure what he had seen, "I love him this way, too, though. So it doesn't matter."

"Was he your... friend?" Sei asked. He wasn't sure why he hesitated over the word, but something about the whole situation seemed off. Toue released the people who were broken by Scrap and other experiments, or put them down. He didn't keep them in cages in the basement.

"Yes," Aoba said with a smile, "He loves me. He's loved me ever since we were children." He unlatched the door and stepped into the cell, crooning at the beast.

"I'm sorry, Koujaku, I couldn't come yesterday. Toue had work for me to do," he reached out to stroke Koujaku's hair. He flinched when Koujaku growled and sunk his teeth into Aoba's hand. "That hurt, Koujaku... I guess you're mad I left you alone. I'm very sorry, I'll try not to do it again."

He leaned down and kissed the snarling mouth lightly. Koujaku bit him again and Sei flinched to watch it. Well, that explained where all of Aoba's injuries were coming from. He hadn't really known, and if pressed, might have guessed that Aoba was spending time with Virus and Trip. They tended to be pretty rough with people they liked.

"Nii-chan, what do you think?" Aoba asked. He licked the blood off his lips, smearing them with red.

"Toue let you keep him?" he asked.

"I insisted," Aoba with a vicious smile, "I said I'd do whatever Toue wanted if he'd let me keep Koujaku, and I broke the guards he sent to try and kill him. So Toue agreed. Koujaku is mine."

"He's so important to you..." Sei murmured.

Aoba didn't seem to hear, turning his attention to Koujaku and kissing him again, unheeding of the bloody wounds the beast was leaving on him. Sei watched for a little while, but looked away when Aoba lifted his robes over his head and tossed them aside. This Aoba had no shame, and his gasps of pain and pleasure echoed off the walls.

Sei looked back as Aoba let out a shriek. Koujaku had sunk his teeth into Aoba's shoulder, biting and snarling as he fucked Aoba. Aoba's arms were around Koujaku's shoulders, his expression blissful as the monster savaged him.

The sight might have horrified Sei if it hadn't made him so sad. Aoba caught his eyes and smiled at him.

_What do you think, Nii-chan?_

Sei thought that something needed to change.


End file.
